User talk:Headrock
Welcome Remember to sign your posts (like this ~~~~) on any talk pages or discussions, so we know who you are, and so you can keep a track of your posts with more ease. Hey, thanks for you contributions! Hi Headrock, Thank you for all of your edits and contributions to this wiki. As I have many other projects on the go, I do not really have any time (currently) to contribute myself. So, if there is any other way I can help you here, ask me. Thanks, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 12:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :No worries, I simply saw that there was a lot of information I could add, not to mention things like templates to make it more lively-looking, so I decided to re-do the British faction pages since that's the faction I was playing when I came here looking for info. I'll keep doing this until I get bored I guess, must be a mild OCD or something. :The only "problem" I can think of is the blue link color. It's a bit dark, given the background. Other than that, as a contributor I haven't run into anything I'd need to do but can't. It's all good. :--Headrock 15:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :::"The only "problem" I can think of is the blue link color." ::That can be arranged. Any colour preference, otherewise I wil find a suitable replacement. ::Regards, ::Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 15:22, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::P.S. If you would reply on my talk page, that would be great. This is so I am notified of any messages, thanks. :::Sure, done. :::Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 15:48, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :::By the way, I could not really tell the difference, even thought I changed the link colour to #007cc0 ::::Anytime! ::::Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 21:58, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Some of your contributions are very good including tactics for the Panzer Elite and Goliath mines. Are you going to do similar things to the Wehrmacht as they are lacking in tactics soon? Crazy chameleon1 20:21, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Template work Hi Headrock. If you look in the MediaWiki:Wikia.css in the infobox class there are mozilla, webkit and standard gradients defined. I use Firefox too, but I just checked with Chrome and infoboxes look fine. code looks fine too. Also, thanks for improving , very welcome change. IMHO, , and need clean-up, that long CSS code doesn't look nice :P. I'll try to review all the pages you've improved. I'll be editing Wehrmacht, so we can be more effective. Regards, --Bachinchi 17:19, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Also, if you want you could ask Attack Rhino to give you admin rights. --Bachinchi 17:20, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I think I found the issue with webkit gradients. About the article rewrites I think is just better that way. I'm not a native english speaker so my redacting ability is poor at best. That's why I focus mostly in templates and technical stuff. But I'll try to contribute to the article content too :D. --Bachinchi 17:40, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for your suggestion. Indeed most screenshots looks bad. I'll try to reupload some of them. About the images in the article: the Wikia oasis skin is not wide enough and we can't do anything about it (at least site-wided since that goes against Wikia's TOS). I think just putting an image in the infobox and some in the gallery at the bottom of the article is enough. --Bachinchi 18:43, July 19, 2011 (UTC) New Hi. I configured some CSS classes so this tables are easier to make. I also created the template, it makes easier to put those little PanzerElite Bonus icons. --Bachinchi 21:19, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :I almost forgot to ask: I wonder where do you get all that info about unit stats. ¿Config files or something like that? --Bachinchi 21:20, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Collapsible Infobox Data I've answered in my talk page. Discussions are easier to read that way! --Bachinchi 17:18, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Time to Build Hi. Exploring the Mod Studio I see it shows the time to built a unit or structure. Should it be included in the infoboxes? Also I can't find data about range and damage of the weapon, do you know where to find that stuff? --Bachinchi 03:21, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Also, the production XP. --Bachinchi 03:21, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :I've included the build times in the production boxes. I.E. the production time for a Scout Car is listed in Logistik Kompanie, but not in Scout Car. I guess it could be added. :Production XP is really quite complex - I'm not terribly sure how that works either. It probably has soemthing to do with the unit's experience value, with some other value somewhere (probably in the racebps) determining how much you get. But I don't know how it decides which production gives you XP at all. To get those values, I just tested construction in-game. Simple enough. :Range and damage of weapons is in the weapons data. Range and damage are both clearly marked there, so I'm assuming you haven't found the weapons data to begin with? In Corsix it appears as the bottom item in the attribs list. The weapons are sorted by race and class. Always remember to read the entire weapon list in a unit's EBP, to make sure you don't miss any. :--Headrock 03:59, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Grr, I think I'm getting blind or something :P, thanks for the help. --Bachinchi 17:06, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I forgot to say, with the time to build included in the production structures I think is unnecessary to add them to the infoboxes for the units. --Bachinchi 17:34, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Offtopic If just wanna watch some pro playing, Sepha is streaming right now! --Bachinchi 03:25, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Damn... that is pro. I'm too slow to ever come close to playing like that. I understand the tactics, but implementing them this rapidly is far beyond me. :Also the video stream is downloading too slowly for me to watch, which is a shame. I bet I could learn a lot from that. --Headrock 03:53, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :: :( --Bachinchi 03:56, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Icon Border Border vs no Border. --Bachinchi 19:41, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Another: Border vs No Border. I didn't realize you already uploaded those files. IMO the no border version looks better with the dark background, take a look at Grenadier Squad. --Bachinchi 19:44, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :I actually don't think they look better. There were several attempts on this site to make all sorts of background-less images, including for units (see PIAT Commandos, the unit pic... should be replaced). I think the image of the buttons gives it all uniformity, and familiarity (because we always see the button in-game). So while I agree that it is cooler to have backgroundless icons, in this case it's not beneficial... :By the way, how did you get these icons? Photoshop, or are you somehow extracting them? --Headrock 20:23, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. when you upload files, if you want to stick to the formula, use the upgrade's actual in-game name if you can. It'll make it much easier to find the icons later. This also applies to ability buttons, production buttons, etc.... ::Yup, I tough that too, just wanted to hear some feedback. So you don't know where I got my images and I don't know where you got yours :D. The images I uploaded are in data/art/ui/ingame/. I changed the name to follow your naming convention but I see your point, I'll rename them later. So for the sake of diversity I think we should upload them all following the name which they're found in the game data. --Bachinchi 20:41, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Hehe I get all my images with Photoshop. In theory I could reproduce the backgroundless icon images with photoshop to look even better than the ones taken straight from the game files. But as I said, that's kind of pointless. In any case it's good to know where the art is, I might be able to use it to construct all sorts of cool shit for this wiki. --Headrock 20:52, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::I use a laptop so my system isn't so powerful. For that reason I won't be taking any screenshots, sorry about that. (except if I manage to get a new computer). --Bachinchi 22:16, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::That's ok, I have a great computer here so I run the game at full detail and I'm slowly getting the hang of how to make them look good. You can help me though, by looking at the screenshots I've taken and telling me what should be changed. Look at the unit main captions, the British and Panzer Elite ones are all mine, except the Luftwaffe and Tank Destroyer troops, I haven't done any of those yet. Let me know what needs improvement, like lighting or more interesting shots or whatnot. --Headrock 23:13, July 22, 2011 (UTC) More about icons I added a check in the infoboxes so if an icon of the form "File:Veterancy_ }_0.png" is found the icon will be added automagically. See an example in SdKfz 222 Armored Car (change). Do you think it'll make life easier for you? It'll work if we keep using an standardized naming scheme. Also we could create templates for Veterancy tables and so. What do you think? --Bachinchi 22:24, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :Automagic doesn't help as much you'd think in that case, because not all articles are named the same way as the files. :The format I used is this: :*Unit screenshots: "Unit__.jpg" :*Production buttons: "Production_" :*Ability buttons: "Ability_" :*Upgrade buttons: "Upgrade_" :*Globa Upgrade buttons: "GlobalUpgrade_" :*Veterancy icons: "Veterancy_" :I've strayed from the unit's (or ability's, upgrade's, so forth) in-game name in several occasions, either to make it shorter (for instance the recent Panzer IV IST instead of "Infantry Support Vehicle" or Bergetiger instead of "Bergetiger Repair and Recovery Vehicle) or to make it distinct from another similar unit/ability (like Veterancy_Light_Armored_Car_0.png, where the vehicle's in-game name is just "Armored Car", to distinguish it from the SdKfz 234 Armored Car). :So while I try to keep the convention, I seem to be breaking it almost as often... : As to veterancy tables, I guess you could convert them, but I don't think you'll get much benefit from that. I'm almost done with Panzer Elite veterancy, and the other units (Wehrmacht/American) have very irregular veterancy that probably can't be put into some formulaic table, since each unit benefits very differently. :I dunno, you can always try and see if it helps, but keep the option to revert in mind. --Headrock 22:35, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I see. Using automagic actually complicates everything too much. --Bachinchi 06:48, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Questions Hi headrock. I was wondering where in Corsix studio did you find the data about front and rear armor physical location on the tanks like we can see on your picture with Tiger and 3 shermans. Because I want to modify this "values" in corsix to make tanks have true front and rear armor so the whole side of the tank will have rear armor value associated with it. And only front of the tank will be frontal armor. :That information is not in the data files, it's part of the game's code. I made extensive testing to reach the conclusion that 180 degrees are "front armor" and 180 are "rear armor". Note that it's not about where the tank gets hit, but rather where the shooter is (as shown by the picture you mentioned). It works the same for all vehicles, and it would be impossible to change without altering the game's code... --Headrock 20:35, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Also i have 2 other issues: - for example Stuh 42 and Calliope have 400 and 636 health respectively but this isnt reflected in the game. They have more health. Are they receaving any health modifiers somewhere? Because im making a mod and can take out a Sherman with 2 penetrating hits from 88, but to kill Calliope it takes 3??? (all penetrating) :I've checked the StuH and Calliope in-game using a script to figure out how much health they have - it's 400 and 636, just like the game files say. :There are a lot of reasons why one tank would take more hits than another. Weapons themselves sometimes have damage modifiers against specific units. Also, some shots that look like hits are actually misses that hit by chance, they usually cause less daamge. BTW, I also went ahead and tested the 88, and it takes 3 hits to kill a Sherman for me... --Headrock 20:35, August 31, 2011 (UTC) -Im using halftracks inf. skins ver.3 and when I put infantry into german halftrack they man the mg42 guns as usually but are invisable. You can see the guns moving but there is nobody there! 20:14, August 31, 2011 (UTC)maverick :I'm not a modder, so I can't answer that question. BTW, you should register before posting on other peoples' use pages, otherwise I don't even know who I'm talking to... --Headrock 20:35, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Admin rights granted Hi Headrock, You have now been granted Admin rights on this wiki! Good luck with the new powers. Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 15:32, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Whoa! Erm, alright then. I guess that'll make CSS changes easier, though I'm pretty much happy with it at this point ^^. I'll try to do a good job. ;) :Thanks! --Headrock 15:35, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hey, would you guys mind if I switch around the main page so that the Advertisement fits in better? I won't change any content, just the organization of the main page elements. Let me know. ' PORTERFIELD ' 00:19, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not entirely sure what it is you're hoping to accomplish, it may help if you'd explain or provide an example. Also note that I'm probably not the person you want to ask - I'm just the latest admin here. Try contacting User:Attack Rhino or User:Bachinchi. --Headrock 12:46, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Mission Templates Hey, could you make a template with Company of Heroes Missions? Adriel3 04:05, December 7, 2011 (UTC)Adriel3 :Yes... but including what data? --Headrock 16:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Hey Headrock, thanks for the welcome message. I'm looking forward to getting to work! David12scht 13:01, January 20, 2012 (UTC) How is everything going at the wiki? Hey Headrock! I know I have completely dropped off the radar since last July really, but now I'm back again. I was wanting to know what has been happening around here (if anything). Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 22:43, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Welcome back Hey Headrock, Thanks for the speedly reply. Well, to answer your first question, I didn't feel any real want to work on the wiki. I got tired of it, but now I have renued energy in admining and editing it. …and the answer to your second question; I am actually just about to finish my holidays, and going back to uni, funnily enough. I will help write what I know, but that is not a huge amount. I'll keep the wiki tidy and admin it, as it needs. Right now, I'm going through the pages, fixing and cleaning them up as need be; fixing redirects and links currently. Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 07:08, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Merge template and Candidates for deletion category Hey Headrock, I wanted to give you the heads up on a template I have just made: Merge template I was looking though some short and dead-end pages, and it got me thinking; maybe we need a merge template as well. I have also looked over the Candidates for Deletion page, and added one to it. I also would like your thoughts on the current CfDs. Thanks, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 10:04, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Promoting wiki and getting help Hey Headrock, I have done a few small things to start promoting the wiki: Asking for editors Shameless plug on gaming forum I also tried to add a community link to Planet CoH, although somewhere along the line, it failed. …and I will shamelessly plug and liase with other community sites in the future. I also thought that the wiki could get help from the AST What do you think? Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 02:46, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :I can see what you mean by confining promotion to only sections of the community. Would you therefore be happy to get a Spotlight for this wiki (when it gets there)? I'll look into that stuff. :The two other things are getting help from AST and also looking into making a partnership with another wiki. :Thanks, :Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 05:06, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :P.S. Which [Wehrmacht articles need more attention? …otherwise I shall go through all of them to see what I can do. ::As an overhaul of the Wehrmacht, I thought that the issue of different stats for the game updates should be dealt with some way or another. I have time on my hands, so I am more than happy to go through the pages and bring them up to grade with the best ones here. I have already begun this… ::In the case of promotion, I am completely willing with having to deal with much more vandalism and general traffic to the site. I will then get counsel from other admins from Wikia and a few other places. ::Regards, ::Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 22:17, March 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Edit: I have also just patrolled a few edits, and (as you said) most of them were quotes. I was thinking that we (or I) need to make a quote policy for here, otherwise things will get out of hand and of each page will be filled with completely unecessary quotes. I was also thinking of taking this to a poll on the main page. What were your thoughs? Using pictures of your CoH Wiki Hi, i am working on the new official webpage of the biggest germanspeaking community of Company of Heroes called Headquarter Company of Heroes. Our forum is well known in the internet and I think you knew us too. Now my question: can we use the pictures of your Company of Heroes Wiki for our in german written articles? Especially the pictures about the units of every fraction are very interesting. The webpage can be visited under this url: http://hq-coh.com/index.php Please don't publish the link, the webpage is not finish yet. Will link your wiki on our link page as a partner! Thanks for your support and answer (E-Mail: info@rjdesign.ch info@rjdesign.ch), best regards Rjgamer 06:49, April 28, 2012 (UTC)rjgamer founder of CoH Base http://coh-base.de/ http://coh-base.de and webdeveloper of HQ CoH http://hq-coh.com/ http://hq-coh.com I wrote an email to attackrhino, but he didnt answer back - so now I'v asked u ... thanks for ur response! I read it and it was good apart from one thing. I can not read German. General counsel and input Hey Headrock, If you're still around, I would like your thoughts on a few things. Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 13:00, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! Hi man, thanks for the welcome. See you soon! SoulStaelker (talk) 08:45, September 29, 2012 (UTC)SoulStaelker Hey Headrock I had a question about company of heroes cheat mod. I wanted to ask, which lines of codes I should keep to only have add resources cheat in cheat mod, whatever I do, its not gonna work... Thanks in advance and also sorry if Im posting this in a wrong place Wingmaker (talk) 13:29, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Count on some backup Hello Head So I noticed that an awful lot of information from Company of Heroes 2 is missing. I love to write and edit, so I thought, if you'd be willing, I could fill in the gaps. I play the game and love it. I don't know all of the specific stats and things of Company of Heroes, such as armor, or health, and oft forget how much munitions a flamethrower costs, but I see that too much is missing to be called acceptable. So I'll be going around to the articles that concern units, buildings, and commanders in Company of Heroes 2, adding as much and correcting as much as I can. I likely won't be on every day, or available every minute, but If you need me, my email is ManasvinWarmech@gmail.com. If you wanna contact me. I began with the article on the Conscript Infantry Squad. I cleaned it up and added some things. I think I'll then go through all the russian units and buildings, then to the german units and buildings, and then to commanders, and so on until I am satisfied. Just a Heads up. 00:41, October 7, 2014 (UTC)Virgil Hey Headrock, Nice job from you and the team on the wiki :) We'd like to discuss something with you via PM. Do you have a Twitter account we could use for private messages? Thanks, ---- The Company of Heroes Team at Relic :Well, you didn't leave a username to contact, nor any other details. And I do not have a Twitter account. So, where do we go from here? :/ :---Headrock (Talk) 23:12, May 30, 2017 (UTC) 'Company of Heros 2' Hey Headrock, I've been doing quite a bit of work on the Wehrmacht Ostheer and the Oberkommando West pages trying to get them up to scratch, especially the OKW page as it was lacking in pretty much everything. I also went ahead and added a bunch of pages at for the different doctrines for both OKW and Ostheer, however I haven't really gotten around to putting anything in to them, but its on my list. I was curious if there was any way that all the CoH2 factions could be put under the "Company of Heros 2" subsection in the toolbar, as I think its a little confusing having the factions listed as CoH, CoH2 then Western Front Allies and British forces, just seemed like it would make more sense to put them all in one place. Cheers, BishopsArch (talk) 16:35, August 20, 2018 (UTC) BishopsArch